S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1981) is an American standup comedian, actor, writer, and producer. He is best known for his use of observational, self-deprecating, physical, insult, and surreal humor. Born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, he began his career performing standup at local bars and comedy clubs. At fifteen, Sherman moved to New York City, to pursue a career in comedy, and began performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs in the New York City area, he was then invited to perform at The Pit Loft, in front of SNL's executive producer, Lorne Michaels, and its head writer, Jim Downey. After impressing Michaels and Downey, Sherman was invited to join the newly assembled cast of the 21st season of Saturday Night Live. After leaving SNL, Sherman began his standup career again, and starred in multiple films. Sherman then began to create his own sketch comedy in 2007, The Tyler Sherman Show, which aired on Comedy Central from 2007 to 2014, and the show has often been considered one of the best comedy series of all time. NBC bought all rights to the show in 2017, and announced it would revamp the show in 2018. Sherman is the recipient of fourteen Primetime Emmy Awards, five Golden Globe Awards, two Grammy Awards, and an Academy Award. In 2017, Rolling Stone magazine ranked Sherman the second best standup comic in their "50 Best Stand Up Comics of All Time." Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2001, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. Early life Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is a healthcare professional and executive, while his mother, Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, is former federal prosecutor, who last served as the Assistant Attorney General of the Civil Rights Division under President Barack Obama. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. For his early years, Sherman attended McKinley Middle School in Cedar Rapids. He then attended Washington High School for ninth and tenth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to New York City to pursue a career in the performing arts, mainly comedy, with his parents and brother. His mother, being the Deputy Assistant Attorney General for Counterterrorism and Counterespionage, therefore they resided in the Upper West Side of Manhattan in which Sherman attended and graduated Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, a public performing arts school. Sherman stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Sherman later obtained his bachelor in business administration, from the University of Southern California. Career 1994–2000: Career beginnings and Saturday Night Live Sherman started off performing standup at local bars and comedy clubs in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. At age fifteen, Sherman moved to New York City, to pursue a career in comedy and the performing arts. After performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs in the New York City area, Sherman was invited to perform at The Pit Loft, in front of SNL's executive producer, Lorne Michaels, and its head writer, comedian Jim Downey. After impressing Michaels and Downey, Sherman was invited to join the newly assembled cast of the 21st season of Saturday Night Live, becoming the youngest cast member ever to serve for SNL, at the age of fourteen when joining, becoming the youngest person to ever join as a cast member''.'' After joining the revival cast of Saturday Night Live, Sherman was critically acclaimed and was named by both the Rolling Stones magazine, and Comedy Central as the "Rising Star of Comedy". He was known for his impressions of Justin Timberlake, Ryan Gosling, Jim Carrey, younger Bill Clinton, and John Podesta. Sherman was named a permeant writer for SNL during Season 22, and reappeared in his role as a cast member. For Season 23, Sherman was named an anchor of the Weekend Update, in which he was temporarily suspended for two shows for his OJ Simpson jokes, he was the youngest anchor to ever serve at the age of sixteen going into seventeen. He reprised his role as the anchor of the Weekend Update for season 24 and 25, where he also served as the head writer. He then reprised his role as the anchor of the Weekend Update for the first seven episodes of season 26, then giving the role to Michael O'Donoghue. He left Saturday Night Live halfway through season 26, to start a career in film comedies and standup. During Sherman's tenure he was nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards, which he lost all of his nominations. 2001–2006: Breakthrough and rise to prominence Sherman gained worldwide prominence when it was announced that he would star in the upcoming American heist film, Ocean's Eleven (2001), that is a remake of the 1960 Rat Pack film of the same name. The film was directed by Steven Soderbergh and features an ensemble cast including George Clooney, Sherman, Matt Damon, Don Cheadle, Andy García, and Julia Roberts. Sherman starred as Rusty Ryan, in which the film was a success at the box office and with critics, and was the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2001 with $450.7 million. He then went to star in his second movie, in which he co-wrote and produced the American romantic comedy film, My Big Fat Greek Wedding ''(2002), in which he played Ian Miller. A sleeper hit, the film became the highest-grossing romantic comedy of all time, and grossed $241.4 million in North America, despite never reaching number one at the box office during its release. During the year of 2002, Sherman also announced his comedy tour, titled, ''Tyler Sherman's Responsible Tour, and would go to all 50-states, and London, making 61 stops. At the age of twenty-one, his tour grossed an estimated $80 million, making his total earnings for the year of 2001 at a staggering $34 million, and his net worth was estimated at $20 million, after the tour, from a previous $5 million. After 32-stops, Sherman was named the 19th best standup comedian of all time, by Rolling Stones, making him the youngest person to appear on the list. It later became the highest-grossing comedic tour of 2001 and 2002. Sherman also hosted Saturday Night Live, in 2002 with musical guest Justin Timberlake. Sherman then went to write, produce, and star in the fantasy comedy-film, Bruce Almighty (2003), and starred as the lead, Bruce Nolan. The film was directed by Tom Shadyac, and its plot centers around Bruce Nolan, a down-on-his-luck TV reporter who complains to God (Morgan Freeman) that he is not doing his job correctly, and is offered the chance to try being God himself for one week. When released in American theaters in May 2003, it took the #1 spot at the box office, grossing $85.9 million—higher than the release of Pearl Harbor, making it the second-highest-rated Memorial Day weekend opening of any film in motion picture history (until the release of X-Men: The Last Stand in 2006). The film surprised film pundits when it beat The Matrix Reloaded after its first week of release. By the time it left theaters in December 2003, it took in a United States domestic total of over $242 million and $484 million worldwide. Sherman then went to star in the 2004 American comedy heist film, the first sequel to 2001's Ocean's Eleven, Ocean's Twelve ''(2004). He starred once again as Rusty Ryan, and received critical acclaim. The film was considered a success, and was the It was the tenth-highest-grossing film of 2004. It had box office revenues of $362.7 million, in which it was estimated Sherman made $8 million off of the film. He then went to make his action thriller film debut, with ''The Bourne Supremacy ''(2004), which was an American-German film, the film was directed by Paul Greengrass from a screenplay by Tony Gilroy. Universal Pictures released the film to theaters in the United States on July 23, 2004. It is the second in the ''Jason Bourne film series. It is preceded by The Bourne Identity (2002) and followed by The Bourne Ultimatum (2007), The Bourne Legacy (2012), and Jason Bourne (2016). Sherman took the role as David Webb / Jason Bourne after Damon had a disagreement with the film studio. The film grossed over $288 million, and Sherman was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Actor, but lost. He starred in The Brothers Grimm (2005) a adventure fantasy film directed by Terry Gilliam. The film stars alongside Sherman, Heath Ledger, and Lena Headey in an exaggerated and fictitious portrait of the Brothers Grimm as traveling con-artists in French-occupied Germany, during the early 19th century. However, the brothers eventually encounter a genuine fairy tale curse which requires real courage instead of their usual bogus exorcisms. Supporting characters are played by Peter Stormare, Jonathan Pryce, and Monica Bellucci. The film was shot entirely in the Czech Republic. Gilliam often had on-set tensions with brothers Bob and Harvey Weinstein, which caused the original theatrical release date to be delayed nearly ten months. The Brothers Grimm was finally released on 26 August 2005 with mixed reviews and a $105.3 million box office performance. Sherman then went on to announce his second comedic tour in 2006, The Irrelevant Tour. His tour, went on for forty-stops. It has been considered one of the most successful comedy tours of all time, and had box office revenues estimated at $354 million, in todays currency would be valued at $542 million. Average tickets for his tour were estimated at $560, and was considered one of the most pricy tours comedic tours of all time. Sherman received critical acclaim for his tour, and was later named the "funniest man alive", by multiple news sources and journalists in from 2006 to 2009. It was estimated that Sherman made $69 million off of his tour, making his net worth at an estimated $100 million. 2007–2013: Continued success and The Tyler Sherman Show Main article: The Tyler Sherman Show In 2007, Sherman reprised his role for the third installment of the Ocean's Trilogy, Ocean's Thirteen ''(2007). The film which was once again directed by Steven Soderbergh and starred an ensemble cast. It is the third and final film in the Soderbergh-directed ''Ocean's Trilogy, following the 2004 sequel Ocean's Twelve and the 2001 film Ocean's Eleven, which itself was a remake of the 1960 Rat Pack film Ocean's 11. All the male cast members reprise their roles from the previous installments, but neither Julia Roberts nor Catherine Zeta-Jones return. Filming began in July 2006 in Las Vegas and Los Angeles, based on a script by Brian Koppelman and David Levien. The film was screened for the Out of Competition presentation at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival. It was released on June 8, 2007, in the United States and in several countries in the Middle East on June 6. It was the 16th highest-grossing film of 2007. Sherman also reprised his role as Jason Bourne in the second installment of the series, The Bourne Ultimatum ''(2007). ''The Bourne Ultimatum was produced by Universal Pictures and was released on August 3, 2007, in North America, where it grossed $69.3 million in its first weekend of release and was, at the time, Sherman's highest-grossing film with him as the lead. It went on to win all three of its nominations at the 80th Academy Awards: Best Film Editing, Best Sound Mixing and Best Sound Editing. It was also announced in 2007, that Sherman would be creating his own 24-episode sketch comedy series on Comedy Central, titled The Tyler Sherman Show. The show became a success, and was Comedy Central's highest rated sketch series for it's first season, with an average 2.3 viewers, which led them to renew Sherman's contract through 2010. It was revealed that Sherman was also making a salary worth $500,000 per episode. He was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award, but lost to Stephen Colbert, but was the recipient of a Peabody Award for his first season. For season 2, Sherman's comedy series was nominated for eleven Primetime Emmy Awards all in all, in which Sherman was the nominee of three of the nine, for Outstanding Variety Series, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, in which he was the recipient of all of his nominations. He also made history for being the first sketch comedy series to be nominated for a Golden Globe, let alone two. He was nominated for Best Actor in a Comedy Series, and Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy. It was announced in 2007, that Sherman signed a deal with Warner Bros. Pictures for a movie with a $35 million budget, in which he would star, produce, and wrote. It was announced that it would star Sherman, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, Heather Graham, Justin Bartha, and Jeffrey Tambor. It tells the story of Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, Alan Garner, and Doug Billings, who travel to Las Vegas for a bachelor party to celebrate Doug's impending marriage. However, Phil, Stu, and Alan wake up with Doug missing and no memory of the previous night's events, and must find the groom before the wedding can take place. The Hangover was released on June 5, 2009, and was a critical and commercial success. The film became the tenth-highest-grossing film of 2009, with a worldwide gross of over $467 million. The film won the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy, and received multiple other accolades. His sketch comedies show was nominated for another Primetime Emmy Award, but lost to Jon Stewart's show. It was also announced that Sherman would become an executive producer on the American office-parody sitcom, The Office, in which he produced and co-wrote from 2008 to 2013. He was nominated for five Primetime Emmy Awards for his work in producing and writing, in which he was the recipient of two of those Primetime Emmys. In 2009, Sherman also revealed a comedy album,Yes Bitch, which won the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album in 2010. Sherman announced during his Grammy speech, his next comedy tour that would launch in 2010, A Sherman Tour. The tour was a commercial success in which it grossed over $300 million, making it one of the third-highest grossing comedic tours of all time. With 52 stops, Sherman was praised by critics, and was later named the 4th best standup comic of all time by both Comedy Central, and Rolling Stone magazine. He was also the recipient of two Primetime Emmy Awards that year, and won the Best Actor in a Comedy Series, and Outstanding Variety Series. He also won his first Golden Globe, for Best Actor In a Television Comedy Series. The Hangover Part II (2011), was released in 2011 which it was produced by Sherman, and directed by Todd Philips once again, and is the second installment in The Hangover trilogy. The plot of the movie centered around the after party of the bachelor party in Las Vegas, Stu takes no chances and opts for a safe, subdued pre-wedding brunch. Things do not go as planned, resulting in another bad hangover with no memories of the previous night. Sherman later stated, development began in April 2009, two months before The Hangover ''was released. The principal actors were cast in March 2010 to reprise their roles from the first film. Production began in October 2010, in Ontario, California, before moving on location in Thailand. The film was released on May 26, 2011 and became the highest-grossing R-rated comedy during its theatrical run, in which it grossed $586.8 million. In 2012, Sherman's sketch comedy series was ordered by Comedy Central to produce two more seasons of the show. That year his show was named the "funniest television comedy sketch to ever air", by Rolling Stones, and Sherman was also the recipient of three Primetime Emmy Awards, and won the Golden Globe for Best Television Series – Comedy. The show was not renewed in 2014, and ended. It won an additional Primetime Emmy Award the next year, out of four nominations. Sherman announced that he would star in an upcoming comedy-drama film directed by Steven Soderbergh, which would star alongside Sherman, Channing Tatum, Alex Pettyfer, Joe Manganiello, and Matthew McConaughey. The plot revolves around Adam, a 19-year-old who enters the world of male stripping, guided by Mike Lane, who has been in the business for six years. Sherman starred as Ken, a main stripper and influencer for Adam. He also starred in Django Unchained (2012), as Dr. King Schultz. For his work as with the 2012 film, he garnered him multiple awards, including winning the Golden Globe, the BAFTA, and ultimately the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, making it Sherman's first academy win. In 2013, Sherman also starred in ''The Hangover Part III, which he didn't produce or write unlike the last two of the installment, in which the movie was a commercial success with grossing $362 million, the film received unlikable reviews by critics, in which multiple critics site Sherman's absence as a producer and writer, making it "unfunny". It was the last installment of the series. 2014–present: Current projects For Sherman's final season with The Tyler Sherman Show, it was critically acclaimed and highly praised. It was considered the funniest season of his sketch comedy series, and it bumped Sherman's position on the Rolling Stones "Best Standup Comics of All Time" list, where they placed him as number three. For his final year, he won three Primetime Emmy Awards, and was nominated for two Golden Globe Awards. His show has set multiple award winning records, and is considered the most successful sketch comedy of all time. He also announced that he would be going on a another comedy tour, and would release his final comedy album. The tour, which was sponsored by Comedy Central, titled The End, went on to be the highest-grossing comedic tour of all time, with an estimated $755.3 million, also making it the second highest-grossing tour of all time. Rolling Stones also named him the second best standup comic of all time, from his previous ranking as the third. He also released his comedy album halfway through the tour where he often performed with other celebrities including Amy Poehler, Tina Fey, Beyonce, and Bruno Mars, titled, That's Right (2014). The album went on to sell over 30 million albums (digitally and hardcopy), becoming the highest-selling comedy album. Sherman went to reprise his role in the sequel of Magic Mike (2012), Magic Mike XXL (2015). The film was directed by Gregory Jacobs, written by Reid Carolin and starred alongside Sherman, Channing Tatum, Kevin Nash and Joe Manganiello. The film premiered in Hollywood on June 26, 2015 with subsequent European premiere in London on June 30, 2015. It has received mixed to positive reviews from critics and grossed $122 million. In 2016, Sherman starred in the American action comedy film, alongside Dwayne Johnson, in which the film was directed by Rawson M. Thurber and written by Sherman, Ike Barinholtz, and David Stassen. He starred with Johnson as two old high school friends who team up to save America after one of them joins the CIA in order to save the free world from a rogue agent who has an intention to sell satellite codes to terrorists. The film premiered in Los Angeles on June 10, 2016, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 17, 2016. Central Intelligence ''received mixed reviews and grossed $217 million worldwide against its $50 million budget. In response to the mix reviews Sherman stated, "the film isn't a serious film, it's meant to be funny, stupid, hell its a comedy". For his work in 2017, Sherman starred in two comedy films, alongside Dwayne Johnson. The first, ''Baywatch (2017), which was directed by Seth Gordon and based on the television series of the same name. The plot follows lifeguard Mitch Buchannon and his team, who in an effort to save their beach have to take down a drug lord. Principal photography began on February 22, 2016, in Florida and Savannah, Georgia. The film was released in the United States on May 25, 2017, by Paramount Pictures, grossed $177 million worldwide and received negative reviews from critics, with criticism for its crude humor, storyline, and character development, but did receive some praise for its cast. He also starred in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), which is an adventure comedy film directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Scott Rosenberg, and Jeff Pinkner, from a story by McKenna. It is a part of the Jumanji franchise, serving as a sequel to Jumanji (1995), which is based on the 1981 children's book of the same name by Chris Van Allsburg. The film also pays tribute to Robin Williams, star of the first film, through a mention of his character's name. The film stars Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Sherman, Karen Gillan, Nick Jonas, and Bobby Cannavale. The film was released in RealD 3D and IMAX. It was set twenty-one years after the first film, the plot follows four teenagers who are transported into the video game world of Jumanji, playing as the characters they chose. Uniting with another player, they must overcome the game's magical power in order to win and return home. Principal photography began in Honolulu, Hawaii in September 2016 and ended in Atlanta, Georgia in December 2016. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle premiered at the Grand Rex in Paris on December 5, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 20, 2017. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it a "pleasant surprise" and praised the cast. The film has grossed over $941 million worldwide, making it the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2017 and the 42nd-highest-grossing film of all time.He also starred in American Horror Story in 2017. It was also announced in 2017, that Sherman would becoming a judge on America's Got Talent, replacing Howie Mandel for the 2018 season. He will receive $75,000 per episode. Sherman announced in January 2018, that he would be going on his fifth comedic tour. The tour which would sooner be announced as The Irresponsible Tour, premiered at The Forum in Los Angeles, California, on January 28, 2018, it will have sixty-nine stops, with twelve international stops. The tour sold out within two years, and has so-far grossed over $600 million, setting it to be one of the highest-grossing tours of all time, and it is estimated to gross somewhere between $750–900 million. The tour has so far, as of March 2018, been highly praised, and has had celebrity performances and appearances including Beyonce, Jay-Z, Amy Schumer, Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, and Kelly Clarkson. In 2017, it was announced that Sherman would star in the at-the-time an upcoming black comedy film, Game Night (2018), in which Sherman also solely wrote the film. The film was directed by John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein, and it stars Sherman, Rachel McAdams, which support from, Billy Magnussen, Sharon Horgan, Lamorne Morris, Kylie Bunbury, Jesse Plemons, Michael C. Hall and Kyle Chandler. Warner Bros. Pictures released the film on February 23, 2018. It has grossed so far, $342 million worldwide and received generally positive reviews from critics, praising the dark humor and the cast's performances. He will also star in the upcoming comedy, Life of the Party, which Sherman will star as Dan Miles, alongside Melissa McCarthy, as her characters husband. Sherman also serves as the executive producer of Love, Simon (2018). Sherman will make his directorial debut on Ocean's ''8, which will be released on June 8, 2018, where he will also serve as the executive producer and he wrote the film. The film is an all-female spin-off of the ''Ocean's Eleven film series, and stars Sandra Bullock, Cate Blanchett, Anne Hathaway, Mindy Kaling, Sarah Paulson, Awkwafina, Rihanna, and Helena Bonham Carter. It will be released on June 8, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Principal photography on the film began on October 25, 2016, in New York City. It was announced on December 12, 2018, that he would be hosting a new sketch comedy series that would air on the 23 March, 2018, on NBC, and will be syndicated on 10:00 PM. The series received a "slip" by the Federal Communications Commission to not follow censorship rules under the FCC Act, in which it will become the first television show to premiere on cable that will not have to follow these rules. It was later revealed that they allowed for the production of two seasons, and Sherman would have a yearly salary of $65 million. He also announced that he would be directing, producing, writing, and starring in a comedy, titled, Tyler, and would be released in 2019. Influences Sherman has cited as his influences the humorist Jean Shepherd, and the comedians Bill Cosby, Dave Chapelle, George Carlin, Jay Leno, Robert Klein, and Abbott and Costello, and the actor Ricardo Montalban. Performers and producers influenced by Seinfeld include Judd Apatow, Kevin Hart, Dave Chapelle, Colin Jost, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Dennis Miller, Amy Schumer, and Chelsea Handler. Public image and legacy Main article: Tyler Sherman as a gay icon Sherman has been considered one of the world's great comics, and is also known for his sex appeal. He has been considered the "Modern King of Comedy", and the "King of Improv", by comedy critics and media outlets. In 2003, he was first included on People Magazine sexiest men list, and placed fourth. He has been included on the list since 2003, and in 2009 he was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive, alongside GQ magazine. Sherman has been considered one of the world's great comedic's, and in 2017, Rolling Stones, named placed him second on there list for "Greatest Standup Comedic's of All Time". He has also been included in the top five on there greatest standup and living comedic legends for multiple publishers including The New York Time''s, ''People Magazine, and Comedy Central. He is also known for being a gay icon. He has been considered a champion for the average gay family since the early 2000s, and when Sherman came out as gay in 2012, he was named the "most powerful gay man in the world". Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2003, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. In The New Yorker, comedy critic Jody Rosen described Sherman as "the most important and compelling popular comedian of the twenty-first century..... the result, the logical end point, of a century-plus of comedy." Sherman is also often compared to comedians like Richard Pyror, and George Carlin. Due to being compared to those artists, he has often been named the, "Modern King of Comedy" by comedy critics and multiple media outlets. Forbes has also ranked him as the third most powerful person in entertainment on their 2015 and 2017 lists, behind in both lists, Beyonce and and Steven Spielberg, and in 2016 he occupied the third place for Time's Person of the Year. Personal life Sherman is known for his social media presents and has 95 million followers on Twitter, and 128 million followers on Instagram. In total, he has 223 million followers throughout his social media accounts. He has the fourth most followed account on Twitter, and is the third most followed account on Instagram. Sherman has suffered from depression, self-harm, and being bullied before for which he went into rehab at the age of 18. Since being diagnosed with major depressive disorder (MDD), he has abstained from alcohol, and drugs, for the worry that he would abuse. He has been a vocal supporter for mental health reform, and for the advocacy of mental health. Sherman's highest reported earnings were in 2014–2015, where they estimated his earnings at $162 million, placing him on top of Forbes Celebrity100 list.'' Forbes'' estimated Sherman's 2017 earnings at US$87 million. In 2015, he was named the 50th most powerful person in the world by Forbes and placed first on the World Pride Power list. Sexual orientation and relationships Sherman has been in multiple high-profiled relationships with models Eva Marcille, Taylor Hill, and was in a two year relationship (2012–2014) with American singer-songwriter, Ciara. In 2012, Sherman was People ''magazines, second cover magazine article, with his coming out as bisexual. In a statement to the magazine, Sherman stated, "I think its time to be truthful to not only myself, my friends, my family, and fans." His coming out as bisexual led to the coming out of multiple other stars, including Demi Lovato, and Ellen Page. Due to the secretivity of Sherman's personal life, and lack of insight to his personal life much is unknown, including whom he is currently involved in, and due to the secretivity, he is often the victim of large crowds of paparazzi's surrounding, him and during the 2016 ''60 Minutes story on Sherman, they revealed he often had anywhere between one to twenty paparazzi's at all time. He is also known for his longtime friendship to singer and songwriters, Beyonce and Jay-Z, a friendship they forged in 2007. There have been speculation that Sherman is dating British dancer and choreographer, Hamilton Evans, since 2014. He confirmed the speculation after a performance of "This Is Me", at his tour on March 17, 2018 at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in front of a crowd of around 110,000, he kissed Evans, and stated, "Thank for the four years baby." Sherman currently resides in a mansion in Los Angeles, California. He also maintains a condo in New York City. Politics Sherman was an early supporter for the candidacy of Illinois senator and subsequent U.S. president Barack Obama, performing for free in voter-drive concerts financed by the Democrats' campaign. He also became acquainted with Obama himself, who stated "Every time I talk to Tyler Sherman, who is a brilliant talent and a good guy, I enjoy how he thinks. That's somebody who is going to start branching out and can help shape attitudes in a real positive way." During the 2010 mid-term elections' campaign, Sherman appeared, along with other artists, in an ad prepared by the HeadCount organization, urging voters, and especially younger ones, to register and vote. In May 2012, Sherman announced his endorsement of President Obama's support of same-sex marriage and participated in his re-election campaign. Sherman supported presidential candidate Hillary Clinton at her rally in Cleveland. Clinton praised Sherman for addressing racism, oppression, and the criminal justice system. During his performance at the NCAA March Madness Music Festival, Sherman expressed his disagreement with Indiana's Religious Freedom Restoration Act that allows companies and individuals to use their religious beliefs as protection, in case of being accused of discrimination against LGBT people. In January 2017, Sherman participated in the 2017 Women's March, which took place in New York and protests the day after President Donald Trump's inauguration. Following the announcement of Trump's Executive Order 13769 banning citizens of Iran, Iraq, Libya, Somalia, Sudan, Syria and Yemen from entering the United States, Sherman expressed disgust for the order and condemned the US President's act. Sherman is also a national spokesperson for the Human Rights Campaign, GLAAD, and The Trevor Project, which are LGBT advocacy groups. Al-Qaeda death threat On August 17, 2011, it was reported that an Islamist militant had posted a death threat against Sherman on a website frequented by Al-Qaeda supporters, calling on American Muslims to kill Sherman for making a joke about the death of an Al-Qaeda leader, killed in a drone strike in Pakistan in June 2011, Ilyas Kashmiri. In his show on August 22, Sherman joked about the threat, saying "State Department authorities are looking into this. They're not taking this lightly. They're looking into it. They're questioning, they're interrogating, there's an electronic trail—but everybody knows it's the Leno." Since the death threat, Sherman's security has been increased, in which DailyMail called him the, "President of Hollywood Motorcades". It was estimated for the year of 2011 and 2012, that he spent nearly $15 million on security, and had an estimated 8 highly-armed security personnel, with a three-car motorcade, alongside a usual police escort. As of 2018, Sherman maintains a two-man security detail, in which they tail Sherman in a blackout Chevrolet Suburban. Filmography Film Television Comedy specials Discography Main article: Tyler Sherman discography * Yes Bitch (2009) * That's Right (2014) Tours * Tyler Sherman's Responsible Tour (2002–03) * The Irrelevant Tour (2006) * A Sherman Tour (2010) * The End (2014) * The Irresponsible Tour (2018–2019) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Sherman is the recipient of fourteen Primetime Emmy Awards, five Golden Globe Awards, two Grammy Awards, an Academy Award, two Peabody Awards, and seventeen People's Choice Awards. See also * List of people with two or more Golden Globes * List of Primetime Emmy Awards record holders References Main article: Tyler Sherman references External links * Official website * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman on Instagram * Tyler Sherman on Twitter * Tyler Sherman at the TCM Movie Database * Tyler Sherman at Box Office Mojo